Suna Envoy
by PhoenixTears21
Summary: Sent as an envoy to Hogwarts Gaara must watch over the Triwizard tournament, guard the school, and infiltrate the ministry all while juggling school work and at least somewhat interacting with his so-called peers. Joy.


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter- a lot of this first chapter is taken from the book because it is not yet about Garra, he is just a side character that harry is introduced to right now.

On with it.

 _Chapter 1: the Envoy_

 _No-Stain-Gladrags wizard wear- London, Paris, Hogsmeade..._

 _'s all-purpose magical mess remover: No, pain, no stain!..._

 __Harry tore his eyes away from the scrawling gold words as the noise in the box suddenly increased.  
A horde of fancy robed wizards clattered forward, tripping over themselves to step into the box before someone, and Harry couldn't see who could reach the door.

"Now now!" a red-faced rather portly man- Ludo Bagman Harry realized with surprise, still in his long yellow and black striped quidditch robes stretched over his rather large front, an obnoxious wasp splashed across them.

Shoving the others aside Ludo yelled "Please if you do not have seats to the top box vacate and make way for our esteemed guests."

Grumbling wizards shoved themselves past Ludo to exit the box while a few more slipped inside. Fudge made his way over, Percy jumped up and bows so fast, his glasses slipping off this nose to clatter to the ground. Embarrassed he grabbed them and lept back glaring jealousy as Fudge leaned forward to embrace Harry as if an old friends.

"I'm sure that you've heard if Harry Potter" Fudge praised as he pushed the Bulgarian minister forward to shake Harry's hand and then turning to his other guests  
"Ah, Harry meet our hidden Continent Envoy" Fudge exclaimed stepping off to the side, startled green eyes met teal, as a boy the same age as himself extended a hand to shake

"Gaara Sabaku- Envoy of Suna" bowing slightly bright red hair standing out in the golden light of the box like blood, "Pleased to make your acquaintance" two nondescript tan robed shadows seemed to melt out of his side steering the red-headed boy away to follow after the bile green robed Fudge and the velvet and gold robed Bulgarian minister. His own Dark burgundy and grey seemed more straightforward in comparison.

Harry sat down in his seat ignoring the blustering of and Lucius Malfoy, and the contemptuous look of Draco, his years caught on who was sitting behind him "Dobby?" enormous brown eyes met him, their tennis ball-shaped and squashed tomato nose definitely not dobby but certainly a house elf. "My name is not dobby Mr. Harry Potter my name I Winky sir, but I've heard him talk about you!"  
"So you know Dobby then."  
"Yes! Freedom is quite getting to his head kind sir, he is wanting to be Paid for his work sir, it's quite unnatural yes it is!"  
"Paid? Why shouldn't he want that"? Harry asked incredulously  
"Oh no sir Dobby is going to get himself in trouble with those sort of things! He'll be in front of the court as a common goblin, winky not wanting her friend to be in trouble?" shaking her head fearfully she looked out into the great hight of the field and shuttered in fear  
"Are you afraid of heights winky? Why are you all the way up here" said Harry frowning

"Winky is a good elf" she squeaked fearfully and hid back under er rather large ears.

Harry turned back to his friends only to meet the curious gaze of the Envoy once again

He could have heard that conversation from all the way over there could he?  
The boy turned away to whisper to one of his bodyguards. Hermione tugged his sleeve, he turned his attention to her  
"Do you think that he can hear us from here? She whispered furiously  
"That impossible isn't it?" he replied.

The noise in the crowd picked up as Ludo exclaimed  
"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome Welcome to the final of the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch world cup!"

Thousands of flags waved a roar of screaming fans yelled their excitement across the pitch.

Harry saw a small flash of red out of the corner of his eye as the Suna Envoy moved to sit behind them, next to Winky the house elf but turned his eyes back to the pitch as the Bulgarian national mascots glided onto the field. Enraptured by the moon-bright skin and white-gold hair he paid little attention to the Envoy moving to sit behind him, right next to winky the house elf.  
Before he knew it the match was over, Harry listened with half an ear as Ron complained about Krums catching the snitch, craning his neck to watch the sizeable golden cup carried into to the room by two panting wizards.

As the Bulgarian team made its way into the box, The Suna Envoy moved to leave, followed by four bodyguards now who went a large ring of space around him, and strangely enough by his side was winky the house-elf.

Leaving the box they were soon caught up in the crowd, it felt like no time at all before they were all back in the tent and all thoughts of the Envoy seemed distant now surrounded by the cheers of the Irish fans.  
Then it seemed like there was no time at all between celebrating and stumbling through the forest after leaving Malfoy to smugly contemplate the dirt. The rustling of people died down, they raised their wands as the large group of robed figures burst past in an astonishingly fast run only to stop in the middle of the small clearing  
Now with light upon them, Harry could see them as the tan robes of Suna's bodyguards but not the boy himself.

Maybe he got caught up in the rush Harry thought. The two groups eyed each other for a second. Both turned as the sound of someone stumbling in the dark caught their attention.

"MORSMORDRE!" A voice unlike any he had heard in the wood ripped through the air.

A colossal skull comprised of emerald stars with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a grotesque tongue rose in a greenish smoke from the figure, lighting up the cleaning in a haze of shimmering green light.

Hermine reached over and dragged him to the ground along with Ron as doze4ns of poping apparations surrounded them  
"STUPEFY" roared twenty voices and red li8ght flew over their heads enough to ripple their hair.

Blinking out the red light from his eyes he watched in astonishment as what appeared to be a dome of sand fell away from the Suna convoy.

Hermione whispered in his ear about the difficulty of pure non-conjured elemental manipulation, which he paid no attention to as Gaara appeared without the distinctive pop and twist of apparation, with what seemed to be Winky the house elf cradled in his arms.

Sand curled around him like a spoiled cat, twisting in intricate shapes and it flowed back into the distinctively gourd shaped ornament on his back. The Suna convoy grouped behind him in a diamond-like formation with him at the head.  
"STOP-Stop" yelled Mr. Weasley as he ran into the clearing obviously terrified, "are you three alright?"  
"Hold on" the cold, calm voice of Barty crouch cut through the clearing eyeing both them and the Suna group with evident suspicion. he had his wand still aloft, "Which one of you did it? " under the light of the moon Barty look quite mad, "which one of you conjured the dark mark" his mustache shaking furiously.

The Suna delegation stepped forward turning all eyes to them. The slumped form of Winky.  
"My elf!" crouch yelled furiously "why are you holding my elf!"  
Blank teal eyes held his for a second before lightly shaking Winky awake, she immediately started struggling furiously.  
"Winky is a good elf !" she screeched "Master Crouch must no know he must not!"  
"Winky!?" Crouch cried" put her down, put her down now!"  
winky tumbled out of Garras arms, laying on the ground like a shivering bundle of limp cloth.  
Another ministry worker moved forward "Crouch it is your house elf that was found, what are you planning on doing with it?"  
Crouches eyes moved back and forth between his sobbing elf and the grey-haired ministry worker.

At that moment grabbed his shoulder gently, steering him away from the scene. Before he left he noticed that Gaara hand seemed to be. Clamped around something. Something invisible. _  
_


End file.
